grachinickfandomcom-20200222-history
Fanfics
My Fanfics Introduction Once upon a time,there was a girl named Sabrina "Princess" Firebliss.She lives with her insane older brother,Alex,her mom,Catherine,and her dad,Max.She has 2 best friends,Holly and Adyson.She lives at the city of Sweetwater.She studies at Sweetwater University.Her biggest enemy is Jessica Parker. Dialogues: Sabrina:(in an angry tone)Hi Jessica. Jessica:So I've heard that you are also entering Kid News.What are you applying? Sabrina:Journalism for Standard Students,why? Holly:Um...Sabrina? Holly:Sabrina? Jessica:Oh..that.I also applied that subject. Jessica:Bye Sabrina!See you later and text you tom.. Teacher Anna:Jessica Parker!Go to your class now! Jessica:Yes,teacher. Holly and Adyson: Did you see that Sabrina?She got humiliated in front of the whole class!Sabrina?Sabrina? Sabrina:It's just...I HATE JESSICA BECAUSE SHE APPLIED THE SAME SUBJECT AS ME!(cries) She never ever talked to Jessica.Meanwhile, Witch:Sabrina Firebliss,I will let you have powers. Sabrina:Aaahh!Who are you? Witch:I'm Empress,the witch of pure kindness.You've been asked by Queen Nicole to have powers. Sabrina:Um..okay.Give me the powers. Empress:(casts)Powers in the floor,a witch behind the door,please give this girl the power to soar!(reveals a spark that lets Sabrina teleport)Okay Sabrina,hide your powers from any human except witches,okay? Sabrina:Yes,Empress,I'll follow your orders as requested. Empress:Good.Take care,and follow the path of magic!(dissapears in a puff of smoke) Sabrina:Huh,she's good. She showed her powers only to her witch friends Dorothy and Alisa. Dorothy:Hey,I've also known that you have powers.I got my powers from Aisha,the witch of pure heart.How about you? Sabrina:From Empress.Oh,I've got to go to class now.It's already 7:30.Bye! Dorothy:See you later! Sabrina:(casts)I just need to sort,now let me teleport!(teleports into classroom) Holly:Why did Sabrina enter the classroom without opening the door? Teacher Anna:Let me help you.(casts)We already had fun,your powers will be gone! Breaking News: Will Sabrina lose her powers forever or apologize to Empress about it? Stay tuned for A Wonderful And Magical Story,Part 2 in Grachi Wiki.Bye! Thank you! -Alexa Spells That Are Casted We already had fun,your powers will be gone-Teacher Anna I just need to sort,let me teleport!-Sabrina Powers in the floor,a witch behind the door,please give this girl the power to soar!-Empress Stay tuned for more spells!-Alexa Continuing the story... Dialogue Sabrina:Ok..I'll try to cast first a spell,(casts)I have golden teeth,I wish to wear my green shoes now on my feet!(reveals green sneakers)Why did it turn? Teacher Anna and class:(shocked) Sabrina:(casts)You see me, now you don't,I want to be at the back of the door in the front!(teleports) Sabrina:Phew,that was close.(walks away) Teacher Anna:Grrr!That nasty kid.I'll come back. Empress:Talk to Alisa now,she has troubles in her powers,and,why did you lose your powers? Sabrina:Sorry,because Teacher Anna reveals to be a witch too,and casted me to let me lose my powers,but my powers were still there.How could that happen?�� Empress:��I forgot to mention,you are The Chosen One.You have a 10-mile radius of power.So you cannot be defeated.But you can be turned into something,like a fish or flower. Sabrina:Oh.So that's why. Empress:Help Alisa convince her father to believe in magic!Follow the path of magic!(dissapears again) Sabrina:(casts)The fireworks go boom,teleport me into Alisa's classroom!(teleports) Alisa:Help me!Oh thank goodness you're here,Sabrina.My dad wants me to have no powers,but I don't want to lose my powers forever! Help me convince my dad to believe in magic and accept me for being a witch. Sabrina:(casts)Tick,tock,tick,make this man believe in magic.(Alisa's father accepts Alisa for being a witch) Alisa:Oh,thank you daddy and also thanks to you,Sabrina. Dad:You're welcome. Sabrina:No problem. Alisa:Let's battle "Teacher Anna". Sabrina:What do you mean? To be Continued Spells: The fireworks go boom,teleport me into Alisa's classroom-Sabrina Tick,tock,tick,make this man believe in magic-Sabrina You see me,now you don't,I want to be at the back of the door in the front-Sabrina I have golden teeth,I wish to wear my green shoes now on my feet-Sabrin Category:Alexa's Category:Fanons